Can't Shake Her Out of Her Blush, eh?
by STaRZ-HaNG-FRoM-STRiNGS
Summary: ONESHOT. Ran x Daichi, Ran/Daichi, Ran Daichi...etc. Daichi accidentally provokes Ran into having a one-on-one soccer match. IMPLIED. sorry, fluff lovers. Side characters: Suu, Musashi, Miki, Kiseki. the guardians and other charas are extras. R&R!


A/N: Before you guys read this...this is my first fic. And...surprisingly boring in the beginning. So don't kill me! This might be a one-shot. Might not. Also, this is Ran x Daichi. Why? I dunno, really. I read a Miki x Yoru thing with implied Ran x Daichi. Loved it since then. (Which let me tell you was very recent...)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! Oh, how I wish I did...**

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Can't Shake Her Out the Blush, eh?

It was a regular Shugo Chara "meeting" on your regular summer afternoon. But then again -- the meeting itself was _ab_normal. All of the shugo chara just lazed around with nothing to do. You're probably wondering why, since at these "meeting"s, Kiseki was always ordering everybody around. Well, let's just say that Kiseki had drank too much water and.  
**"TADASE, WHERE'S THE PORTA-POTTY!?"**

So...yeah. It was boring, obviously. Heck, all of the charas didn't even want to be there. Ugh...imagine just waiting in the hot, summertime sun. Under the curved dome shape of a glass roof, too, while the guardians had apparently (and accidentally) left three weeks' worth of paperwork at the end of the school year. It was due next month -- and it took at week to be delivered. They were lucky! The guardians, of course. Kuukai, had decided to help out, since he was the old Jack Chair. So Daichi was there, too -- bored to death. Outside the glass walls of the Royal Garden he could see that the school field had been rented by a soccer team. And dang, he wanted to play soccer so much...

"C'MON, EVERYBODY! CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEER UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ah, that was Ran. Everyone grumbled and got up, though Daichi just sat there. Gazing at the soccer field.  
"Are~~~? Daichi-san, do you wanna play soccer, desuu ka~~~?"  
...and Suu. Daichi swerved his eyes around the space around the fountain. Musashi, Kusukusu, Miki, Pepe. plus the Joker's charas and himself. "Heck yeah!"  
Once Daichi was reminded of soccer, passion for sport -- any sport at that -- made him leap up, fire in his eyes. "Soccer's one of the best sports in the world!!"  
"Are~~~? But doesn't Daichi-san love all the sports in the world~~~?"  
"OF COURSE I DO!!"  
Everyone gave a twitched eyebrow. Not that he cared. I mean, **soccer**!!! It's awesome! Fire gleamed ever so brilliantly in his eyes. "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DAICHI!!!!!"  
"Heh."  
Daichi smirked, proudly thrusting his head upward.  
"You're just cheering for me 'cause you can't beat me"  
"What...did...you...just...say?"  
Suu floated backward, if possible. A visible drop of sweat trickled down her cheek. "Eto...Daichi-san?"  
"Hmm???"  
"OH YEAH!? WELL HOW ABOUT YOU AND I PLAY SOCCER!? A COMPETITION!!"  
"Won't you be in the bleachers or the cheerleading squad -- in fact, cheering for me?" Well...Ran has very strong arms. And fists.  
After recieving a **_BIG _**lump on Daichi's head, he consented to the match. Who knew how far this match could go?  
Kicking up the ball with his knee, the game started. One-on-one. The ultimate match!

After a good half -hour, both charas were sweating, pink and green hair plastered to the sides of their faces. With a burst of cheerleader energy, Ran kicked the ball straight towards the goal, fast. Very, very fast.

So fast that Daichi couldn't even see where it was. Oh well -- might as well try to knee it down. No way Ran would make a goal before him. Daichi scooped himself up into the air, making a beeline towrds Ran and the soccer ball. Obviously, Ran was running towards the ball at just the "right" moment when -  
WHAM!  
Oh! It's one of those once-in-a-lifetime anime fluff moments. Y'know, boy accidentally falls on top of girl...  
(but for all you people who don't necessarily adore fluff, I'm skipping the details -- till later...:D)

Well...let's just say that Dachi's eyes were spinning, blurry with a rush of excitement, and apparently he grabbed Ran's head, assuming it was the soccer ball. Now, Suu and Musashi were their referees. Suu floated over to Daichi hugging his "ball" to his chest. Boy, was he lucky Ran had practically passed out from shock and exhuastion. "Eto...Daichi-san...? That isn't a b-ball..."  
"Well, of course, Suu. It's a foul, but oh, well. It's awfully warm, soft -- oh, that means we need to pump some air into it -- and smells good, must be the grass."  
"It's...it's..."  
Daichi cocked his head in her direction. Still holding Ran's head, snuggling it, almost. "It-it's Ra-ran, de-desuu~~"  
"WHA!?!?!"  
Daichi let go immediately, and if he hadn't realized that Ran had passed out, Daichi would've dropped Ran to the ground. But, hey -- he wasn't the chara of sportsmanship for nothing. Due to his sportsmanship, he was chivalrious as well. Too bad for Daichi.

A moment swung by Daichi and unconsious Ran silently, and Daichi swooped his arm out to catch her. Also too bad for Daichi -- Ran woke up. "YYYOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUU!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO OVERTAKE YOUR OPPONENT! CHEEEEAAAAATTTTER!!!!!"

And so the two energetic knuckleheads of charas continued to bicker oh-so comically. Eventually Ran didn't yell, just spoke. At one point the two got their owners to character change (CHARA CHENJI!) and somehow...when the character change undid itself...Kiseki finally came back. Did I mention Kiseki started screaming his head off at Daichi (who was yelling) about following the king, and blah-blah-blah? I swear, he even tackled the poor green-haired chara. While Ran was watching the whole spectacle, Miki and Suu hovered over to her, singing, "Ran~ Looks like Daichi likes~~~ you!~" Now Miki said it in her more consesrvative way, while Suu with her let's-float-away-with-Mr.-Cloud-desuu~~~ tone. After that, for a whole 24 hours, you couldn't tell Ran's face and ears from her outfit and hair. So when Amu and her charas had to leave, Ran was poked along by Miki and Suu while Daichi still hollered over his and Kiseki's little rough-up, "Seeya, Ran!" while Kiseki proclaimed "Ah, yes, farewell, pink commoner!"

But, really. For 24 hours, Ran was in a daze -- and you couldn't even shake her out of her blush!

888888888888888888888888

A/N: Well. This went suprisingly quickly. But it appears I'm only capable of creating implied fluff. IMPLIED! A DISGRACE!* So it's a oneshot. I realize this is a hard couple to work with (for someone like me) even though it's KAWAII! Strange ending, I know. Weirdest thing I've written since my "Ba-bump" poem. I might post that later. Keyword: MIGHT. But it's sorta cute. Daichi is a bit of a jerk in the beginning, and I don't know why. But thank you for taking the time to read this! R&R!!!! (What does that stand for? Read and Review? In that case, I should've put that at the beginning...) the 'pink commoner' I picked up from a Miki x Yoru fanfic where he calls Ran, Miki, and Suu the 'pink commoner', the 'blue commoner', and the 'green commoner'. Thank you for not sueing me!

(Also, when Daichi is raving about how awesome soccer is...that isn't my opinion -- I don't like physical activity. Just wanted to clarify.)

*I don't mean the other implied couple fanfics. I mean me, with all my craziness and strangeitivity (not a word) can I not create the most fluffy fic for Ran x Daichi!? Well, actually, to tell you, I'm not a good writer of fluff. It makes me sound so...unprofessional. And I like to give a good first impression. AM I A PERFECTIONIST!? (not that that's a bad thing :3)

**Bai-Bai, Minna~!**


End file.
